denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Quanx
Quanx (퀑, Kwong / クォン, Ku~on / 超能者, 超能者, Chāo néng zhě) is the terminology of Denma. Summary Quanx refers to those with supernatural abilities unexpeplainable by known laws of physics. It also refers to the user. It looks black with the Georg filter. The black color means a hole. In the early part of Denma, the Quanx energy color effects aren't appeared or it's appeared the white impact effects. But the story goes on, this is described as the effects containing color. However, it's mostly depicted in orange. Of course, the white impact effect continues to appear at Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 as well. In the volumes, some characters' Quanx effects are formed. For example, in 2. A.E. link, Maggie's Quanx effect isn't revealed. But volume 1, it's revealed. See Restoration. Here, orange isn't included. Quanx seems that it's very frequent to hijack and research Quanx because once it develops it as practical product, it makes a huge money. Silverquick kidnaps them and makes them into deliverers. There's an organization called Savoy who seizes Quanx and illegally sells Quanx because it's a natural world to make it a possession of a private enterprise by catching it. Kid Quanx can get sold for a high price in the black market. On the planet Carlburn, there's an army founded by collecting Quanx. It's name is Carlburn's Quanx Unit. It has the best intel on all Quanx in the 8th universe. When the Ephraimite become Quanx, they only use electromagnetic pulse. Quanx Transcriptome (Transcriptome) can uses Quanx ability. Devarim's precognitive dream isn't described by the Quanx ability. This ability is common to the Devarim. There're a lot of people who don't like Quanx. In Savoy Gaal, Yahwah says Quanx is piece of shit, and in God's Lover Yahwah also says all are just a pile of toxic waste. and in Pigear, Hoon says thugs like Jet perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. And Tanza says he really can't stand these stupid Quanx. Then President of Pax Industries says these useless Quanxs are always making trouble in the universe. Gosan says those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with me. Quanx are so lucky to have their wounds heal so fast and also be immune to any virus include of Space disease. Quanx power limit is a method used by the Silverquick to ensure that a Quanx won't exceed the Quanx power than permit for self-defense. If someone doesn't follow this, they will be punished. If the original body of the Avatar is Quanx, the Avatar can use Quanx ability. Usually this is born naturally. But if the people do Mating experiment, this and the corresponding transcription of this, in other words, the Transcriptome is made. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through Mating. No one on planet Bella can explain the how can Mating create them. The researchers are only assuming that it's the survival instinct of the 2 consciousnesses. As the 2 different consciousnesses are forced to combine with each other. Each comes up with a way to protect itself. Here're some examples. The first is infiltration. For some unknown reason, one consciousness infiltrates and hides inside another. In this case, B takes over A so it seems like B's making all decisions and judgements, but A becomes B's subconsciousness and influences B in every way. In a sense, the people could consider this as the definition of a successful fusion. The next one that creates artificial Quanx, denial. So like it says, it's about a consciousness denying the existence of the other, which separates the 2 into 2 dimensions. Therefore, although they're in the same place and location they're existing in 2 different dimensions so that they can't influence each other. And it's due to the multi-dimensional property of consciousness. They're together. but they're not. In other to survive, they create an obvious physical error intentionally. So the error results in a physical error of the body, somehow leads to an indescribable phenomenon that's outside of the law of physics. And with the natural reaction to recover the physical error a transcription of Quanx is thus created. This is how people explain the results of Mating. When people describe naturally occurred Quanxs they say Quanxs are one of the ramifications of physical errors in the universe. Now the people is able to mimic a part of the coincidental error of the universe through Mating of Neuro-scanning. The owners of planets' purpose of crating Quanxs artificially is probably for an unlimited life extension. They want to create formidable weapons and gain more power, more freedom, and more pleasure without anyone interfering with them. Because human desire goes deeper down than a bottomless pit. The Quanxs near the Intersecting Space, they shouldn't use their abilities. In the past, Ran explains intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. And Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says when the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like him. Hyper-Quanx Hyper-Quanx (하이퍼 퀑, Haipeo kwong / ハイパークォン, Haipāku~on / 多重超能者, 多重超能者, Duōchóng chāo néng zhě) is among the Quanx. In A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike says to Savoy of Urano that he brings at least a Hyper-Quanx to fight him. According to Blackout (5), normal Quanx can also have Hyper-Level Quanx ability. According to Sixteen (29), the prison of Internal Affairs is designed to lock up these. In 14. A.E. (2), Yahwah asks the 2 Internal Affairs inspectors to asks how unpleasant it's to have someone get near their body. The one inspector says they're just regular Quanxs, so they'll never understand the complicated feeling Hyper-Quanx go through. In God's Lover (2), it's revealed. It's with 2 or more powers. In 15. A.E. (3-2), White Police Guards are all 100 Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. List *Yahwah: 14. A.E. (2) - Control Transcriptomes, Intangibility *Jet: God's Lover (2) - Gravity Manipulation, Restoration *Eunguy (Randolph): God's Lover (2) - Enhanced Strength, ? *Eldgon: God's Lover (2) - ?, ? *White Police Guards: 15. A.E. (3-2) **Daniel: Teleportation, ? **Hades: A Catnap (1) - Cube, Teleportation *Gatsu: A Catnap (13) - Healing, Bang Classification Quanx have the classes. In A Catnap (37), since Balack is a class two Quanx so Brown hair holds him with his Binding ability. In (47), the class three is appears. Abilities The Quanx abilities without links in the headings are arbitrarily named on this wiki. The arbitrarily named abilities are may change. Includes the use of Transcriptome (Adams made by Yahwah). Equivalent Mass Substitution This is also called Equivalent Mass Exchange. As long as user have the cordinates in user's head, the user can replace the equivalent mass of one thing, with another. See Equivalent Mass Substitution. Restoration Restore the object. In God's Lover (2), Jet uses this ability and reveals that he's Hyper-Quanx. Pyrokinesis Create and control fire. A deliveryman uses in a way that the stare and create fire. Head-Eye, deliverer that was 5 years ago uses in a way that create fire from one's hands. The female soldier uses in a way that the fire blows in her mouth. Applications *Burning *Fire Generation *Incineration *Melting *Pain Inducement; via hands and breath. Control Transcriptomes Control Transcriptomes. Yahwah controls Adams. And Adam is revealed that it's Transcriptome. It's no physical attacks worked. When Yahwah is kept in custody, Adam is still standing because it hasn't ordered Yahwah to return. When Yahwah stops, also it stops. So Yahwah seems to controls Adams. The user can use the Transcriptome in avatar format. Yahwah controls Camael (Mama). Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. The main body that controls Transcriptome is the form in which the baby in the aquarium where the fish swim is covered with half of the face including the eyes and the private part. Applications *Command Inducement: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) *Mind Control: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) *Motor-Skill Manipulation: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) Teleportation Energy Beam Shoot the energy beam. See Energy Beam. Cube Makes someone into cube. See Cube. Shockwave Attack with shockwaves. Edrei uses Shockwave clap. See Shockwave. Electromagnetic Pulse It causes electromagnetic pulses. See Electromagnetic Pulse. Anti-Gravity Fires anti-gravity waves. This is able to make the anti-gravity bomb. Time Stopping Stops time and can move freely in the meantime. Psychokinesis The supposed ability to move objects by mental effort alone. Planar Constraint This is also called Dimensional manipulator. Where user trap a target in two-dimensional plane. See Planar Constraint. Memory Reading Read the history of objects or space includes creatures. See Memory Reading. Cut Fires energy and damages the target. In Sixteen (34), Mr. Tear's ray is his own ability, and it's more likely to control the shape of the beam with a masked machine. Partial Teleportation It's used to quickly teleport hands in space. Through videophone can move users hands to targets in the distance. See Partial Teleportation. Healing Healing the someone. See Healing. Intangibility God's Lover (6) It's able to go through objects. Marionette It's able to control objects at will. See Marionette. Gravity Manipulation It's able to manipulates gravity. See Gravity Manipulation. Space Distortion It's able to distorts and manipulates the space. See Space Distortion. Inhuman Strength It's able to exert great strength from their muscles. In God's Lover, when Ballack start an argument with his green friends for the revenge of his broken leg, Golden hair pulls Ballack and his friends' heads off with his bare hands. And Golden hair is taken by the Adams. Adams beats the Golden hair, Eunguy. Yahwah orders Eunguy has killed Ballack, so he'll has to continue on his mission for him. Eunguy refuses this because he isn't a pedophilic psychopath. Yahwah appears directly in a muscular build and beats Eunguy. Yahwah says Eunguy is pulled everyone's head off in public, and he all are just a pile of toxic waste. Eunguy goes to Arcel and says he's sorry. At this time, a blackout occurs. Then, when the electricity came back, Yahwah laughs that Randolph has doing well. Perhaps Eunguy had harassed Arcel. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Adams beats Eunguy. Yahwah says Randolph has been doing fine, but now he refuses. Eunguy says he doesn't want to does that to a kid anymore. Yahwah says Randolph can't always to what he want, so if he doesn't want to, he'll blow his head off right now. Eventually, Eunguy approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, Eunguy isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Ivory hair watches this. Arcel uses his ability. Eunguy says he's sorry. This scene is recorded. Ivory hair says to Jet that the Ringed baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, Eunguy pinching Arcel everywhere. Jet wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. Jet asks how does the Ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. Jet is surprised to hear this. Body Immobilization It's able to freeze people in space. Those who're suffered by this ability feels their body is shrinking. Acceleration The users can accelerate to high speeds. See Acceleration. Energy Adjustment and Transmission The users can adjust and transmit energy. See Energy Adjustment and Transmission. Bang The users can project laser beam. See Bang. Energy Ball The users can create and project energy balls. See Energy Ball. Binding It's able to tie the target by rings that keep them confined. Since Balack is a class two Quanx so Brown hair holds him with his ability. Balack is released from this by an attack from Black hair who's beats to Brown hair in a fight between the Internal Affairs and the Security Department. Telepathy It's able to communicate with them mentally. It's only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.. Trivia *The word Quanx refers to the 퀑 (Kwong), which is The last ambassador of the Youngsoon Yang's previous work, Parallel Lives Episode 110 (Korean). **Also, it seems like its name is come from the quantum, because Quanx is related to the laws of physics. **In the Seoul Wow Book festival event, on September 30, 2016, the book talk The SF cartoon, a story about the human and the universe was opened. At that time, when the author watched this episode of Parallel Lives and tried to show Quanx in the next work, he considers of the spaceship and the Joseon Dynasty as a candidates. If it was the Taoist magic genre of the Joseon Dynasty, and that he'll trying to named it pheasant (꿩, Kkwong). Because pheasant had come out of it and surprises people. Category:Terminology Category:Quanx Category:Quanx abilities